Animal care providers, such as people responsible for the care of pet dogs and/or cats, may not always be available to provide liquid (such as water, fruit juice, electrolyte solutions, medicine, and so on) when the animal requires. To remedy this situation, animal care providers generally utilize various kinds of automatic liquid dispensers. Such automatic liquid dispensers typically store a quantity of liquid and provide it as needed to one or more animals.